Timothy Bowen
Timothy Bowen (born Rev. Timothy Edward Bowen), nicknamed "Princess Brony Tim," is a primary character in the My Little Brony line of toys and television shows. The character's name was allegedly inspired by Pope Timothy Bowen I, but this has been repeatedly denied by the Hasbrony company. My Little Brony My Little Brony is an entertainment franchise developed by Hasbrony which is marketed primarily to men who like watching programs made for young girls. It started as a line of plastic "My Pretty Brony" toys in 1981, then achieved wide success with "My Little Brony" toys produced since 1983. Bronies are men with thin to heavy bodies, often wearing colorful costumes and "bronytails," who have a unique symbol on one or both sides of their flanks. These are referred to in the two most recent generations as "cutie marks." The transvestite Princess Brony Tim is the most popular toy and character in the franchise which has been revamped several times with new and more modern looks. My Little Brony is now aiming to appeal to a new market, young girls. My Little Brony Show The My Little Brony toys inspired the first animated television series, My Little Brony Show, typically called "My Little B.S." In this program, Princess Brony Tim and the Brony Gang watch television shows for young girls for 30 minutes. Unfortunately, the creators discovered there was a limited audience for a program that featured nothing other than costumed men watching TV for 30 minutes. Jonesboro Discordia The second program, Jonesboro Discordia, was more successful. In this program the bronies all want to watch TV shows for young girls. They come to the Jonesboro house of transvestite Princess Brony Tim to watch their favorite programs while his fifth grade live-in niece Discordia insists on watching Xena, X-Files, and X-Men. The battles over the remote, with the men trying to bribe or trick the girl, are the primary focus of the show. Stand Up Brony Tim The third television incarnation features Princess Brony Tim as the work-at-home stand-up comic Stand Up Brony Tim. While he wants to perform risque adult jokes for visitors, his visiting brony friends come over to watch television shows for young girls. Tim trying to hide the TV remote while the bronies triy to find it is the primary focus of the show. Voices of Chaos The fourth incarnation of the program is Voices of Chaos. This show features Princess Brony Tim as a mild-mannered reporter for a great metropolitan newspaper. In this show he, a female reporter named Horny Rainbow Girl (played by Lois Lane) and a young intern photojournalist named Brenton Clutterbuck (played by Jimmy "Gonzo" Olsen) are assigned to the newspaper's Brony section. They travel around town trying to interview bronies at their homes. But every time they arrive, the favorite girls' show of the brony they want to interview is just beginning. Tim and Rainbow trying to wrestle the TV remote from the brony so they can shut the TV off and do the interview, while Brenton accidentally flushes his camera down the toilet, is the primary focus of the show. After Tim left the program, it was revamped with Brenton as the reporter and renamed Chasing Eris. Future plans The Hasbrony company plans a fifth television series, as yet unnamed, designed to appeal to a new audience, young girls. In this show, Princess Brony Tim and the Brony Gang will be watching girls' shows on television when the doorbell rings. When they answer, a member of Girl Scouts, Shamlicht Kids Club, Girl Guides, Brownies, Rainbow Girls or Discordian Scouts will come in and kick their asses. Category:Pope Category:Order of the Pineapple Category:Broadcast media